


Sleeping Princey

by littlewonder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Anxiety, Carrying, Damsels in Distress, Dreams and Nightmares, Lies, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, References to Depression, Revelations, Roughness, Sleepiness, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Tenderness, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Virgil captures a princess for Roman to save, but Roman turns the tables on him. Now, Virgil must decide whether to honour his request, and what to do with him after.





	Sleeping Princey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Vine at the end (1:37) of [this video](https://youtu.be/jQIohdmW4JM).

It was a simple enough request: to join the princess in eternal slumber, only to be woken by true love’s kiss. But Virgil was a cynical man; if he granted this request, he felt there would be no hope of ever taunting Roman again.

“You― you don’t want to save the princess?”

“I am so tired, you don’t even know.”

Virgil was familiar with the kind of restlessness Roman was expressing; he just never thought that Roman would understand. The offer of sleep must’ve seemed tempting, but he also knew there was also restlessness in his opposite, oversleeping. That was where the inspiration for this curse had come from: a restless sleep, stretching on forever, the only escape from which was this impossible thing, true love’s kiss. After all, how could anyone grow to love you while only knowing your sleeping form?

Roman’s request was intriguing. Not only could he shut the prince up for good, but he could torture him forever. This is what he does; he should feel victorious.

But as he cast the spell, and watched the prince fall into the grass, he felt an immediate regret. He never wanted it to come to this. As he gazed upon the Prince’s sleeping body, he felt something forbidden creep into his heart and settle there. 

Gently picking up the prince, he cradled him in his arms, and carried him off. He brought the prince deep into the woods, where he had taken the princess, and conjured a second platform, laying the prince out onto it gently.

As he looked down at Princey’s unsettled face, he felt overwhelmed with an urge to kiss him. But, lack of consent with sleeping men was hardly any better than lack of consent with sleeping women. 

Still, he knew that the prince had been dropped right into the middle of a nightmare; knew, because that was how the curse worked. And anxiety, despite everything, felt a little guilty for granting the prince’s request.

So he kissed the prince on the forehead, hoping to settle him, and then walked away. He didn’t know if the kiss would help him or make things worse, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out.

An odd noise made him turn around. Roman was stirring on his pedestal. Soon, his eyes were open and he was sitting up groggily.

"Wh- How long have I been asleep? 500 years?"

“Like, 5 minutes.”

Roman stared at Virgil, looking confused. “You have to wake me so soon?”

"I-I didn’t."

“Then who?"

"A… princess. From another realm. She’s gone now.” 

Roman looked at him in disbelief. “A princess?” 

“Yes.” 

“You know I’m gay, right?”

This was all wrong. This wasn’t the role the prince was meant to play.

“I’m not your true love.” 

“I should hope not.” 

Anxiety eyed the princess on the other pedestal. 

“Just take her and get out of here,” said Anxiety, blushing.

Prince eyed Anxiety suspiciously for a moment, before he reluctantly picked her up. He looked back at Anxiety, but he had turned his back, so Prince obediently carried the princess back to the kingdom.


End file.
